houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Spells and Rituals
Spells and Rituals are an important part of life at any House of Night. Rituals are the heartbeat of vampyre society, they are how they exalt Nyx. They are also how vampyres mark many aspects of their lives. Vampyre society has Major Rituals, which include, but are not limited to, moon phases, changes of season, group cleansings and protection, the death of a family member, the breaking of an Imprint, the celebration of Samhain, Yule, Beltane, and Eostre. Though Rituals differ according to the talents, preferences, and the needs of each individual High Priestess, there are some aspects of a Ritual that do not change. There is always a Circle cast before Ritual commences. When casting the circle, the High Priestess will always begin in the east and call air to her. She will then move clockwise, or deosil, around the circle, pausing in the south to call fire, west for water, north for earth and finally moving to the middle to call spirit to complete the circle. Candles are usually lit in each of the five directions as the element is called. The following colors are used for the candles: air--yellow, fire--red, water--blue, earth--green, and spirit--purple. Known Spells and Rituals In the House of Night Series *Full Moon Ritual *Dark Daughters and Sons' Full Moon Ritual *Purification Ritual *Samhain Ritual *Rainbow Ritual *Star Light--Star Bright Spell *Full Moon Protective Candle Spell *Full Moon Spell *Perimeter Spell *Ritual of Cleansing *Red Fledgling Healing Ritual *Queen Sgiach's Protective Ritual *Cleopatra's Protection Ritual *Bulls Summoning Ritual *Ritual of Celebration *Reveal Ritual *Death spells *Sacrificial spells *Sacrificial Protection Spell *Aurox Protection Spell *Entrapping Spell In The Fledgling Handbook 101 *Imprint Breaking Ritual *Yule Ritual *Beltane Ritual *Eostre Ritual *Dark Daughters' Induction Ritual *Cleopatra's Protection Ritual *Capri Full Moon Ritual *Spirit Release of a Familiar Ritual *Farewell Ritual In the Dragon's Oath Novella *Love spells *Drawing Spell *Fautor per Fortuna Ritual *Peace Spell In the House of Night Other World Series *Happy Spell *Garden Pests Protection Spell *Migraine Protection Spell *Ill wishes Protection Spell *Clumsiness Protection Spell *Annoyances Warding off Spell *Neferet Protection Spell Spellwork Supplies * Yellow candle - represents air * Red candle - represents fire * Blue candle - represents water * Green candle - represents earth * Purple candle - represents spirit * White sage - for driving off negative energies, spirits, and influences * Sweetgrass - for clearing negative energy * Sage - to cleanse and purify the area * Eucalyptus - for healing and protection * Dried bay leaves - for awareness and clarity * Spiky needles of a cedar tree - for courage, protection and self-control * Lavender - for calming * Ajoite - for peace and pure, loving energy * Angelica - to reveal what is hidden to the conscious eye * Athame - physical representation of Air * Tetrahedron - physical representation of Fire * Rock - physical representation of Water * Rowan - to quicken your psychic powers, physical representation of Earth * Sea salt - to bind spells Known Spells and Rituals Professors *Professor Anastasia Lankford † **Tower Grove House of Night **Tulsa House of Night *Professor Beverly Missal **Tulsa House of Night *Neferet **Tower Grove House of Night *Anne **San Francisco House of Night Trivia *Spells and rituals that deal with great emotions are never easy. *Death spells are particularly tricky as Death rarely cooperates, even when if the person just wants to glimpse it versus embrace it fully. *Major Rituals drain the life energy from the High Priestess. *Midnight is the perfect timing to do a protection spell. *The simpler the spell, the less chance of confusion. *Most powerful protection spells are always tied to the High Priestess who casts them. *If the High Priestess relegates a part of her subconscious mind to hold the spell, the spell will eventually end. *Linking a spell to a High Priestess will drain her. *If a protection spell passes from priestess to priestess, it won't work as there is no stability. *Modern lighters should not be used in a Ritual evoking fire. *In order to make a spell powerful, but keep it from linking to the High Priestess, her circle must help her create the spell, then everyone will have a part in it and the spell would be linked to the entire circle rather than the High Priestess. *Protection Spells may be used for different purposes, ranging from something as broad as the protection of a campus or city to something as specific as protection of a mate or consort. *According to Professor Anastasia Lankford, at its very heart, a protection spell focuses on violence. Category:Spells and Rituals